Saving Char
by supernaturalchica1987
Summary: This is an AU OC/OC story. Don't like. Don't read. This is a one-shot, song-fic. Jim died the night be proposed to Charlotte. Based off the song Saving Amy by Brantley Gilbert. Detail on OC's inside.


Disclaimer: I only own Charlotte. Jim is the OC of a friend of mine. I don't own anyone you recognize.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's got the letters I wrote<em>  
><em>My picture in a frame<em>  
><em>She's had a year to let go<em>  
><em>She's still wearin' my ring<em>  
><em>It hasn't left her finger since the night that I proposed<em>  
><em>When I promised her forever before I took her home<em>

It's been a year since I've been gone. And all I can do is watch as she still holds onto me. I want her to let go. I want her to move on but it doesn't seem like she's going to. The letters I gave her. A picture of me to keep with her while she was on the road. She still wears the ring I gave when I proposed. The night I was in the accident. We never even got to tell anyone. She never got the wedding she deserved.

_But I never made it home that night_  
><em>Part of her died too<em>  
><em>I've watched her losin' her mind<em>  
><em>And there's nothin' I can do, oh<em>  
><em>Sometimes she goes crazy screamin' out my name<em>  
><em>Saying, "Baby please come save me."<em>  
><em>I wish she knew I'd do anything<em>

It hurts to watch her. Nothing her family does seems to help her. It's like the night I died, she died too. The beginning was the worst. She was angry. Oh so angry. Sometimes she still screams out my name. The tone in her voice is so heartbroken. She wants to be saved but I don't know what to do. I would do anything I could. If it were possible.

_To kiss the tears right off her face_  
><em>Tell her everything's okay<em>  
><em>Feel her heart beat next to mine<em>  
><em>And make up for lost time<em>  
><em>Oh, but God I know I can't<em>  
><em>But You can't let her live this way<em>  
><em>It's too late for savin' me<em>  
><em>But there's still hope for savin' Amy<em>

There's still hope for her. I know it. I can feel it. I want to hold her, tell her it will all be okay in the end. Only God can help her at this point. I wish that I could hold her again.

_Now 3 years have gone by_  
><em>She's finally livin' life<em>  
><em>And I still watch her sometimes<em>  
><em>Just to make sure she's alright<em>  
><em>She knows I'll always be there<em>  
><em>In her heart and in her dreams<em>  
><em>Cause God, I promised her forever and that's one promise I intend to keep<em>

It's been three years now. She's better. She doing things again. Living. Like she should be. Spending time with her family. I know they're happy that she's back to normal. I look in from time to time. Just to make sure. I know Hershel is happy to have his daughter back. Maggie her twin. She knows I'm with her, no matter what. In her heart. I promised her forever and I always keep my promoses.

_And kiss the tears right off her face_  
><em>Tell her everything's okay<em>  
><em>Feel her heart beat next to mine<em>  
><em>And make up for lost time<em>  
><em>Oh, God I know I can't<em>  
><em>But you can't let her live this way<em>  
><em>It's too late for savin' me<em>  
><em>But there's still hope for savin' Amy<em>  
><em>Savin' Amy<em>

She comes to visit my grave often though. But it's not like it used it be. It's better. She's still sad, but it's not as bad anymore.

_I'll kiss the tears right off her face_  
><em>When I walk her through these gates<em>  
><em>Feel her heart beat next to mine<em>  
><em>Make up for lost time<em>  
><em>And God I'll thank you everyday<em>  
><em>For giving her that ounce of faith<em>  
><em>That led her right back here to me<em>  
><em>And most of all for savin' Amy<em>  
><em>For savin' Amy<em>

Charlotte passed away today. Seven years after I passed. She was on the road and the bus flipped over. I'm the one there to greet her when she comes in. And when she hugs me, it's like no time has ever passed. She's here with me again. And all I can do is thank God for saving her when he did. Even if she ended up coming earlier then I had hoped. She's by my side again.

_Thank you God for savin' Amy_  
><em>For savin' Amy<em>  
><em>Thank you God for savin' Amy<em>  
><em>Savin' Amy yeah<em>  
><em>Savin' Amy<em>  
><em>Savin' Amy<em>  
><em>Savin' Amy<em>  
><em>Thank you God for savin' Amy<em>

* * *

><p>AN Charlotte Greene is the fraternal twin sister of Maggie. She is an OC I have that I roleplay on tumblr. She is an audio tech for bands and she goes on tour with them. Jim is an OC on tumblr as well. Any questions just ask. Both OC's are in The Walking Dead fandom.


End file.
